Majestic (star system)
Majestic (Kepler-452) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 1402 ly System security rating 3/5 System civilian population 505,684 Number of assigned police squadrons: 12 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 3 System jump gate coordinates 61801725 Ascension 19 44 00 Declination +44 16 39 Stars in system (single-star system) Kepler-452, 1.04 solar masses, 1.11 solar radii, metallicity +0.21 Fe/H, spectral class G2 Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Majestic 1, unknown Earth masses, 1.63 Earth radii, orbital period 384.84 days, semi-major axis 1.05 AU, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 265 K, population 504,148 CHZ moons Majestic 1 b, 0.04 Earth masses, 0.54 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 260 K, uninhabited Majestic 1 c, 0.1 Earth masses, 0.6 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 263 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.25 AU System Details Majestic is a recently colonized system that had a high colonization priority because of the high metallicity of its star. The AIS is counting on Majestic becoming a major industrial center soon, and many attempts to get more colonists to go to Majestic and to start industry there are now underway. The government of Majestic is a major problem with the plan that the AIS has laid out for the system, as it is nearly an anarchy due to the large number of connections between the government and the UEO. The planet also has many species of native wildlife, most of which are vicious or dangerous. These obstacles must be overcome before large industrial corporations can be set up on the planet. The moons are not an option for starting industries, as neither of them are habitable. The system’s large asteroid belt, located between 1.5 and 4.5 AU from the star, is unusually densely concentrated for an asteroid belt; it is very difficult to navigate it, so the jump gate is set inside the asteroid belt to allow for easier travel between the jump gate and the planet. Due to the government connections with the UEO and the relatively small number of police and system defense force ships in the system, piracy is a major problem in Majestic. It is estimated that only one in five ships traveling from the jump gate to the planet will survive. If you come to this system and intend to travel to the planet, make sure you have a powerful ship like an Okhotsk Class Cruiser or a DJ-950, or you will not survive. Slavers, pirates and other criminals operate in this system constantly; though the AIS central government wants the system to become safe for traders and start industrial development, the government of Majestic has many connections in the UEO and does not want to increase security or clean out the criminal presence in the system. The Andolian Protectorate has approached the AIS central government about allowing them to send Andolian naval squadrons to assist in the defense of the system, but so far the AIS have refused to give them a definite answer on the issue. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Mining Hubs